


And Soon to Be Three

by theboldtypequotes



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldtypequotes/pseuds/theboldtypequotes
Summary: Short fic from a prompt from Tumblr: Adena and Kat telling Sutton and Jane that they’re finally pregnant





	And Soon to Be Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my tumblr: @theboldtypequotes

    “Adena, babe!” Adena heard Kat call her from the dining room.

   “Is everything okay?” She asked. “Does this layout look okay? Is our home clean enough? Do we have all the food we need for dinner?” Adena watched as Kat nervously blurred out a series of questions, she could tell she was nervous. She gently rubbed hand on the side of Kat’s face, “It’s perfect, don’t worry.” “I don’t know why I am! Jane and Sutton are my best friends! I know their reaction is going to be positive and fully supportive, I’m just so nervous. “It’ll be okay,” Adena replied soothingly. "We’re in this together." A moment later, the doorbell rang.

  
     “We’re herreeeee!!!!” Chanted Sutton as she and Jane entered the El-Amin Edison home. Kat and Adena went to the door and greeted them both with big hugs. Being with Adena for three years and married for one, Sutton and Jane had become good friends with Adena.

  
    “Ooh what’s this?!” Sutton said, eyeing all of the different dishes on the table, a mix of Kat’s preferred Chinese takeout and Adena’s cooking from recipes she had learned growing up. Meanwhile, Jane leaned against a chair in the living room, looking around and admiring all of the different decorations from Adena’s travels and even more from the ones that both Adena and Kat had ventured on. She noticed the numerous pictures of Kat and Adena around the house: the Colosseum, Great Wall of China, Pyramids of Giza, Eiffel Tower... the list went on.

    The pictures were so lively, with Kat and Adena both so happy and so in love. Adena knew just how to capture Kat’s joy in ways that no one else could. Ever since Kat had taken the flight to Peru to be with Adena, they had realized how connected they were to one another. How no matter what or no matter where they were, there was always this connection that would pull them back to one another. It was a beautiful thing.

  
    “Tiny Jane!” Kat called from the dining room, causing Jane to snap out of her thoughts while looking at the photos. Jane walked into the dining room realizing that everyone but herself was sitting down, patiently waiting.

   “Oh! Sorry!” She said, sitting down embarrassed to have kept them waiting.

    “I see you were looking at the photographs,” Adena said in a sweet voice. “They’re...they’re beautiful!” Jane said smiling. “Thank you,” said Adena.

  
   Once having made their way through dinner, Kat looked at Adena who gave a small nod. “Hey guys,” Kat said standing up, “I have an announcement to make.” Her friends and Adena looked up expectantly. “I’m pregnant!”

  
   Sutton’s mouth dropped open, speechless, elated for her best friend.

    At the same time, Jane gasped and said “Oh my god Kat! Congratulations to you and Adena!”

  
   “Thank you!” Kat said beaming and blushing as Adena rose next to her and wrapped her arm around Kat’s inner arm. “We are so happy to finally be able to tell you,” said Adena, her smile as bright as Kat’s.


End file.
